If you promise never to leave
by ThornLuna927
Summary: Daniela moves in with her father and step mother along with her step sisters and her daughter she never expects for what is about to happen but how can she handle her ex boyfriend when two other boys say they love her as well?


"No seriously what did you have to tell me" I laughed and my father gave me a serious face which meant he wasn't joking.

"Daniela we are moving" He said making me cross my arms. Moving was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Ever since my father married my stupid step mother Hannah things have been way different.

"I'll get Gabby" I muttered walking off to find Gabby, My daughter. Yes Daughter and it's a long story. Sort of. I know I'm only sixteen but some things happen. The only good thing about moving is he won't be able to find me. His name is Eric and he is my Ex boyfriend who won't leave me alone no matter what.

Anyways we got to our new house and Crystal and Kayla ran off to text one of their many boyfriends or something. Gabby pointed to the new house and looked excited. Gabby doesn't really talk now I mean she can but she just won't anymore. She's two in case you were wondering.

I was outside with her letting her run around and what not. Every now and then she would pick a wildflower from the yard and give it to me. I was reading a book and I heard her giggle and looked up seeing her run towards some people. They were probrobly the neighbors coming to welcome us.

"Hello we're your neighbors" and I was right.

"Hello" I said as Gabby hugged one of the boy's legs.

"I'm Jill" she went on smiling at Gabby "This is Tim, my husband and our sons Brad, Randy and Mark."

"I'm Daniela but you can call me Danni and this is Gabby" I said also smiling at Gabby as she let go of Randy's leg and ran over to where the flowers were. She came back with lots of flowers in her hand and gave one to Jill.

'Thanks Sweetie" Jill laughed taking the flower from her. Gabby handed one to Tim and then one to Brad. Then she stood in front of Mark and grinned up at him. He knelt down and she handed him a flower.

"Thanks" He smiled and she grinned even more and hugged him before going to Randy.

"Thank you" Randy said taking the flower she handed him. She had three flowers left and looked at them as if unsure what to do with them.

"Hey Neighbors" A voice said and we turned to see a man walking over. Gabby looked excitedly at him.

"Al what are you doing here?" Tim asked as Gabby ran over to give a flower to him.

"Thanks" He smiled at her and she grabbed his hand walking over to us. "I was coming to see you Tim but I see your meeting the new neighbors."

"This is Al" Tim informed me and I smiled

"I'm Daniela but you can call me Danni…or Daniela…you know what call me whatever you want I'm not picky" I said making them laugh.

"And who are you?" Al Asked Gabby.

"That's Gabby and uh…she hasn't talked for about two months" I said "I mean she can talk she just doesn't"

"Well Hello there" a new voice said and I looked over to see a fence and a man there.

"Hey Wilson" everyone said.

"I see your meeting the new neighbors" He said and I smiled

"Hello I'm Daniela but you can call me Danni" I said "And that's Gabby" Gabby ran over to give him a flower

"Why thank you" He said as he took it from her. She had climbed up the fence a bit in order to give it to him and she let herself fall back.

"Gabby your" just then Mark who walked over with her caught her "Never mind" I said smiling at Mark.

"Daniela" Kayla yelled walking out "I'm going out tonight I need you to cover for me."

"Why should I?" I asked her. She looked over at the others then back at me

"Or Else" She said "I'll tell them all about who Gabby really is" She whispered the last part and walked off.

Later that night Dad and my step mom were talking to the Taylors when Kayla walked in.

"Where were you?" Dad asked and she looked at him her eyes all bloodshot.

"Nowhere "She slurred her words and I sighed.

"You went out didn't you?"

"No" She hiccupped "Daniela did" I sighed and Dad shook his head

"Kayla I'm afraid you're grounded." She seemed more alert then

"What?" She tackled me to the ground "It's all your fault you were supposed to cover for me" She screeched "I'll tell them I swear I will"

I pushed her off of me "I'll tell them myself" I stood up and looked at them

"Gabby is not my sister…she's…my daughter."


End file.
